


Aegis

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, One Word Prompts, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: AegisA whisper of a promise and the remembrance of a dream, bits and pieces that became stuck together with more strength than his aegis had ever possessed.





	Aegis

His aegis was the wall he’d built up, sturdy and unmoving, keeping him enclosed. Barriers of stone lined with steel beams, he stood, impenetrable, for the longest time. But like all structures, he began to decay. His strength wore thin and the walls began to crumble, steel beams loosening their hold against concrete and stone.

There was no one he had ever called a friend, but Otabek changed that for him. Soft-spoken and kind, with eyes that trained on him as if they knew more than his mouth would ever speak. Yuri felt exposed around him, as if he had become transparent. Years of clamming up had him habitually trying to keep those walls intact, but each time Otabek looked at him with inquisitive eyes, another brick loosened.

A whisper of a promise and the remembrance of a dream, bits and pieces that became stuck together with more strength than his aegis had ever possessed. Ribbons wrapped around strings and winded through limbs, bringing them no more than a breath away. Yuri didn’t feel trapped or strangled in the silky embrace, nor did he fight that split-second when the shared breath between them closed into nothing, warmth meeting warmth and an embarrassing whine sounding in his throat.

Brown eyes were wide when meeting his viridans, but showed no sign of judgement. The blush rising on Yuri’s cheeks was sourced from his own embarrassment, an he swallowed in an attempt to prevent any other unwanted noises from escaping. They were still sharing air, each breath Otabek released landing above Yuri’s lip and threatening to make it twitch.

“Please let me in, Yuri?”

The breath Yuri had been holding released, the force of it causing the last of his aegis to crumble around him. No longer afraid to feel so exposed, he nodded. Otabek hadn’t realized- but most of his walls had already been knocked down. The words were the final blow, the last thing needed to crack Yuri open completely. He fell forward, but landed in a new sense of strength.

“Thank you.” The words shook deep in Otabek’s chest, strong enough that they reverberated against Yuri’s as their bodies slotted together. “Thank you.”

As Yuri inhaled the scent of leather and aftershave, he smiled into Otabek’s chest. He hadn’t lost his aegis, no- he had simply found someone worth breaking down those walls, and someone worthy of being called the source of his strength.


End file.
